Special Delivery
Toby | season = 3 | production = 307-308 | broadcast = 63-64 | expr = | coexpr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Dan Staley & Drew Vaupen & Phil Baker | director = Bob Koherr | us = June 24, 2012 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The Duncans welcome a new member while Charlie celebrates a birthday milestone.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120601disney19/ Episode Summary Charlie's birthday is coming up and the fifth Duncan child is one week overdue. Teddy tries to help Amy by trying ways to induce labor until Amy worries that if the new baby is born on Charlie's birthday everyone will forget Charlie. Teddy then tries to help her delay the labor by keeping her relaxed as well as trying to organize Charlie's birthday party. Bob and PJ look for a new car to fit the entire family and end up buying one that is too long to fit in the garage. Gabe is sent to buy Charlie a doll for her birthday but instead ends up buying a video game. Feeling guilty he tries to take the game back but the store will not accept it. Amy ends up going into labor on the day of Charlie's birthday. Bob and Teddy take her in Teddy's car which runs out of gas. Bob ends up stopping an ice-cream truck to take them the rest of the way to the hospital. With Teddy gone, PJ and Gabe must throw Charlie her birthday party including dressing up as princesses and putting on a show. The new baby is delivered by Teddy in the back of the ice-cream truck and revealed to be a baby boy named Toby. End Credits Amy and Teddy are in the hospital with Toby. Teddy asks what his middle name is. Amy replies "Wan Kenobi", making his full name "Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan". She then asks where Bob is just before Bob and PJ crash the car through the wall. Amy is impressed given that the hospital room is on the eighth floor. Bob says "This baby has some pickup". PJ starts chanting "Serenade!" until Amy tells him that he's going to wake his baby brother. They all start chanting "Serenade!" softly. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie *Charlie pranks PJ and Gabe to dress up as princesses, during her party in the basement. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The fifth Duncan child is revealed to be a boy named Toby Duncan. * This is the first hour-long special where the family doesn't go on a holiday (Vacation). * This episode has more subplots than any other episode in the series. * This episode was watched by 7.5 million viewers making it the most watched episode in the series. It received 602,000 viewers in the UK and 47,000 in Australia. * Toby is the only Duncan child who wasn't delivered by Dr. Singh. Production Information *This episode carries two production numbers making it a two-part episode (Special Delivery, Part 1; and Special Delivery, Part 2) that aired as a single hour-long episode. *The proper titles for these episodes are "Special Delivery, Part 1" and "Special Delivery, Part 2". *This is the first appearance of the fifth Duncan child, Toby. *Toby's name was chosen through an online vote on DisneyChannel.com in which over 25 million votes were received worldwide. The other votable names were Noah, Jonah, Bobby Jr., Bo, Sydney, Erika, Mallory, Talia, and Jenny. Some of these names were mentioned in "Name That Baby". *This episode was filmed on December 30, 2011 Songs You're Something Beautiful, by Bridgit Mendler International premieres * July 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Poland) * August 5, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America) * October 5, 2012 (Disney Channel Australia & New Zealand) * October 12, 2012 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) * October 19, 2012 (Disney Channel Germany) * November 14, 2012 (Disney Channel France) * November 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Spain) * November 24, 2012 (Disney Channel Italy) * December 16, 2012 (foxChannel Netherlands & Flanders) * March 9, 2013 (Disney Channel CEE) * October 7, 2013 (VRAK TV | Part 1) * October 14, 2013 (VRAK TV | Part 2) Errors *During the end credits when the camera is zoomed on Toby, he has his eyes open. But when the boys get out of the car and PJ starts shouting Serenade!, Amy tells him Toby is sleeping. *Although a deliberate joke, the car crashes through the hospital room wall which is on the eighth floor of the building. Further, although only one part of the hospital is shown externally, it doesn't appear to have eight floors. *When Gabe is dressed as a princess in the hospital room his dangle earrings keep disappearing and reappearing. *In the weeks leading up to this episode the gender of the baby was kept secret. During the initial airing of the episode, his gender was spoiled when Disney Channel showed a preview for the following episode during an ad break that revealed his gender. Toby's gender was not supposed to be officially revealed until near the end of the episode. Continuity *Teddy still has her car, Ed, that her parents bought her in "Can You Keep a Secret?". *Toby's birth marks the end of the Duncan family baby naming contest which was introduced in "Name That Baby". Gabe chose the name Toby so he wins the $5. *Several of Charlie's toys make a return appearance at her party: "Baby Tennis Ball-Head" from Up a Tree, "Scary Clown" from Bye Bye Video Diary, and "Badly Damaged Monkey" that she made in Monkey Business. *Family members wore costumes during the births of both Charlie and Toby. In Charlie is 1 Teddy had on a Frankenstein costume. In this episode, PJ and Gabe wore princess costumes. *Snow White makes a cameo at Charlie's Party. *Charlie's (and now Toby's) birthday episodes are typically the eighth episode of the season. "Charlie is 1" is the eighth episode of Season 1. This episode is the eighth (and technically ninth) episode of Season 3. "Charlie 4, Toby 1" is the eighth episode of Season 4. "Charlie is 2!" from Season 2 is the only episode not to air as the eighth, it aired as the first. *The pictures shown when Teddy introduces Toby to the family are real-life photographs of the cast, the majority of which can be seen during the opening credits. *At the hospital, Charlie says "I like this present"; referring to Toby. Throughout the remainder of the season (and into the next) her dislike of Toby becomes a continuous theme and explained as a type of family tradition where each of the Duncan children has disliked their immediate younger sibling as a baby. Allusions *Amy reveals that Toby's middle name is "Wan Kenobi" and that PJ's middle name is "Darth". She also states that Bob is "a big fan of the movies". Although not stated outright, she is almost certainly referring to the characters "Obi-Wan Kenobi" and "Darth Vader" from the Star Wars franchise. Ironically, The Walt Disney Company ''bought the Star Wars'' franchise in November 2012. *The game Gabe and Jake play, "Attack of the Zartians" is a parody of the zombie-adventure game, "Dead Island". Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Jay Brian Winnick as Mustachio Pete *Cooper Barnes as Stu *Melissa Tang as Liza *Jill Alexander as Rachel *Matt Cusk as Paul *Fauna as Herself (Cameo) Cameos *Ericka Kreutz as Debbie Dooley *Shirley Jones as Linda Duncan *G. Hannelius as Jo Keener *Phil Abrams as Peter Piper *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh References Catergory: Episodes with goofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Specials Category:Special Episodes